Les fangirls sont de drôles de créatures
by MlleOcatopus
Summary: Quelle est l'identité de la fille qui se trouve aux côtés de Mathieu Sommet, grand présentateur de l'émission Salut les Geeks ? Il est temps de tout dévoiler aux fangirls... /humour/suspense/


Tadam ! Petit OS en l'honneur des gentilles fangirls de nos chers Youtubers x)

Comment ça _"j'en suis une, puisque je fais des fictions"_!? M-m-mais pas du tout… /tousse/ ;P

Bien évidement que j'en suis une ! J'ai bien le droit de me moquer de moi-même, sinon la vie est triste ! :3

L'OS tourne autour du sujet de grands débats en ce moment chez nos SLGistes extrémistes féminins : _**"Mais qui est fille qui apparaît aux côtés de Mathieu Sommet ?"**_

Bah oui, il fallait bien que j'en parle un jour xD

Comme on ne connaît pas le nom de la demoiselle et qu'elle va apparaître à un moment dans la fic, on va l'appeler **Alice** (Pourquoi ce nom ? C'est le premier qui m'est venu à l'esprit xD )

Bref ! Je vous laisse découvrir ;)

 **.**

**Les fangirls sont de drôles de créatures :**

Ah… ! Les fangirls... Petites choses adorables et mauvaises à la fois. Mignonnes avec leur idole, et pestes envers toutes formes de _nuisances_ approchant leur protégé. Elles sont capable de tout et s'inventent des histoires (enfin… des fanfics…), mais surtout... Surtout… ! Elles me feront toujours hurler de rire...

 **.**

 **« HAHAHA ! »**

Mon rire avait alerté toute la maison calme et encore à moitié endormie. Ma mère rouspétait depuis la cuisine, où mon père et elle mangeaient en silence tout en lisant le journal.

Comme à mon habitude lorsque je venais à St-Étienne chez mes parents, j'étais avachie sur un fauteuil dans le salon, les orteils posés près de la cheminée, une tasse de café à portée de main sur la table basse, Wifi ronronnant sur mon bas-ventre et l'ordinateur sur les genoux. La belle vie. Les vacances, quoi !

Je passai la main près du mug _YouTube_ en cherchant du bout des doigts le dernier œuf de Pâques qu'il me restait sans quitter des yeux les commentaires postés sur Twitter, Facebook et YouTube affichés sur mon écran. Ayant atteint mon but, je déballai l'aluminium bleu qui recouvrait le chocolat tout en parcourant des yeux les messages et questions posés par les fans sur les réseaux sociaux. Au moment de mettre en bouche l'œuf chocolaté, un rire aussi soudain que explosif me prit et je le lâchai.

 **« Ha… Merde ! »**

Ma mère pointa le bout de son nez tout en me balançant un torchon.

 **« Tu exagères ! Pense à ceux qui dorment encore ! Ton frère va te tuer. »**

Je levai les yeux au ciel. Ça lui apprendra à avoir mis mon réveil à cinq heures du matin en pleines vacances. Résultat, je n'avais pas réussi à me rendormir… Pff… Il avait vraiment que ça à faire quand il s'ennuyait avec ses invités !?

 **« Enfin…** soupira ma génitrice avant d'ajouter, un sourire presque sadique aux lèvres en quittant la pièce : **Tout ce que tu risques, c'est une vengeance de sa part. Puis tu te vengeras, et ainsi de suite, n'est ce pas ? Les mêmes… J'ai les mêmes gosses ! Aussi têtus l'un que l'autre !**

 **\- Maman ! »** avais-je rouspété.

Je n'aimais pas lorsque l'on évoquait nos ressemblances. On avait beau être des jumeaux, on était différents, merde ! Surtout physiquement, et encore heureux ! Moi, avec la gueule de mon frère !?

Alors c'était devenu un jeu pour nos parents. À chaque fois que l'on se cherchait des noises, ils nous calmaient en nous rappelant notre triste vérité. Après tout… Ça fonctionnait plutôt bien, et même encore maintenant ! Il y avait pas à dire, nos parents étaient des génies !

Mais bon… Malgré nos disputes souvent aussi importantes et vitales que le prix du shampoing pour un chauve, on s'adorait.

 _Mais je m'égare !_

Wifi sauta du fauteuil, attrapa le chocolat qui était tombé avant que je ne le fasse et courut à l'étage avec son butin. _**Merde !**_

Je soupirai en voyant mon jumeau descendre des escaliers au même moment, le chaton dans les bras. Ses cheveux ébouriffés, ses cernes marquées et sa dégaine de SDF en caleçon montraient bien que sa nuit avait été courte. Je dégainai mon portable et pris une photo de la scène si rarissime. Voir mon frangin debout à cette heure, un pokémon légendaire !

 **« Je t'emmerde !** pesta ce dernier qui avait observé ma prise de photos pas du tout discrète, puis relâcha le chaton. **Et je t'ai déjà dis de ne pas lui donner n'importe quoi. Il va finir aussi énorme que toi !**

 **\- Apprends-lui à ne pas piquer la bouffe surtout !** répondis-je sans relever la pique de mon jumeau sur mon poids acceptable. **C'était mon dernier ! »**

Mon frangin s'installa sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil, une habitude prise depuis toujours lorsque je prenais place à cet endroit.

 **« Alors ?** demanda celui-ci. **Qu'est-ce qui t'as fait hurler de rire au point de me réveiller en cette matinée d'avril ? D'ailleurs, j'arrive pas à croire que tu n'ai pas réussi à réveiller A…**

 **\- Lis les commentaires qu'ils envoient et tu comprendras… »** coupai-je mon frère dans sa phrase.

Je tendis l'ordinateur pour faciliter notre lecture à tous les deux des perles que le compte Twitter avait reçu. On éclata de rire.

 **« Oh putain...** fit mon frère encore les larmes aux yeux. **Elles vont loin avec le délire "petite amie"... !**

 **\- Tu m'étonnes ! »** avais-je acquiescé.

Le parquet au dessus de notre tête grinça, indiquant que la derrière personne endormie de la maison s'était réveillée. Après tout le bruit que l'on faisait, il y avait de quoi !

Des pantoufles mauves firent leur apparition dans les escaliers et une personne ayant l'air plus mal en point que mon jumeau descendit les marches d'un pas vacillant.

 **« Bande de cons…**

 **\- Moi aussi, je t'aime,** **belle au bois dormant** **,** répondit mon frère avec une grimace sadique.  
 **\- Franchement… Je viendrais plus jamais en vacances chez vous ! C'est mort !**

 **\- Hahaha ! »** dis-je pour seule réponse.

Notre mère entra une nouvelle fois dans le salon et salua la personne qui venait de se lever.

« **Mon pauvre Antoine. Dire que tu dois les subir à Paris… »**

Elle se tourna vers nous avec une moue intéressée.

 **« Et puis-je savoir ce qui vous fait rire au point de réveiller notre invité ?**

 **\- Excuse-nous, maman,** dit Mathieu. **Mais les fangirls pensent qu'Alice et moi sommes en couple parce que elle est apparue dans mes vidéos…**

 **\- Toi et ta frangine ? Sérieux ?** intervint Antoine qui, entre temps, était arrivé jusqu'à nous.

 **\- Sérieux.**

 **\- … »**

Un éclat de rire général avait rempli la pièce.

 **.**

Mon frère et moi ? Un couple ? On aura tout entendu…

.

.

.

.

Voili voilou un petit OS : Vous voyez, on en sait rien si c'est sa copine _**[1]**_ , sa sœur ou une simple amie, arrêtez de vous faire des films ;)

Et puis si ça se trouve, c'est sa mère !

…

…  
Ma direction vient de m'informer que cette blague était totalement nulle et de mauvais goût, veuillez m'excuser… :'D

Plus sérieusement, je sais que ce n'en pas sa sœur, mais les rumeurs débiles me font tellement rire... :')

Edit : Et vu le nom (SLG 99) ce n'est pas sa sœur xD

.

.

.

.

 _ **[1]**_ S'il a une copine, tant mieux pour lui, non ? Bon ok, la place est prise, mais au moins il est pas tout seul, notre petit Mathieu :3 /câlins/


End file.
